Salvation of a Saint
by bitternessbitesback
Summary: Based off of a book by Keigo Higashino: When a man who was about to leave his marriage is poisoned; the wife becomes the logical suspect despite being hundred of miles away. Tokyo detectives Brick Jojo and Kaoru Matsubara can't agree on a suspect: Was it the wife, girlfriend, or business associate? Even when turning to their secret weapon, he's stumped. It's the perfect crime.
1. ONE

The pansies in the planter had flowered - a few small, bright blooms. The dry soil didn't seem to have dimmed the color of the petals. _Not particularly showy flowers, but they're tough,_ Momoko thought, gazing out onto the veranda through the sliding glass door. _I'll have to water them when I get the chance_.

"Have you heard a single word I've said?" Takaaki asked.

She turned around and smiled faintly. "Yes, everything. How could I not?"

"You might want to try answering more quickly, then." Takaaki, lounging on the sofa, uncrossed and recrossed his long legs. In his frequent workouts, he took pains not to put on too much lower-body muscle- nothing that would prevent him from wearing the slim-cut dress pants he preferred.

"I suppose my mind must've wandered."

"Oh? That's not like you." Her husband raised a single sculpted eyebrow.

"What you said was surprising you know."

"I fond that hard to believe. You should be familiar with my life plan by now."

"Familiar ... Maybe so."

"What are you trying to say?" Takaaki leaned back and stretched his arms out along the sofa top, ostentatious in his lack of concern. Momoko wondered if he was acting or if he was truly that nonchalant.

She took a deep breath and stared at his handsome features..

"Is it such a big deal to you?" she asked.

"Is what a big deal?"

"Having children?"

Takaaki gave a derisive, wry little smile: he glanced away, then looked back at her. "You haven't been listening to me at all have you?"

"I _have_ been listening," she said with a glare hoping he'd notice. "That's why I'm asking."

The smile faded from his lips. He nodded slowly. "It _is_ a big deal. A very big deal. Essential, even. If we can't have children, there's no point to us being married. Romantic love between a man and a woman always fades with time. People live together in order to build a family. A man and wife get married and become husband and wife. Then they have children and become father and mother. Only then do they become life partners in true sense of the word. You don't agree?"

"I just don't think that's all marriage is."

Takaaki shook his head. " I do. I believe it quite strongly and have no intention of changing my mind. Which is to say, I've no intention of continuing on like this if we can't have children."

Momoko pressed her fingers to her temples. She had a headache. She hadn't seen this one coming. "Let me get this straight." she said. " You don't need a woman who can't bear your children. So you'll throw me out and switch to someone who can? That's what you're telling me?"

"No need to say it so harshly."

"But that's what you're saying!"

Takaaki straightened. He hesitated, frowning slightly, before nodding again. " I suppose that from your perspective it would look that way, yes. You have to understand, I take my life plan very seriously. More seriously than anything else."

Momoko's lips curled upward, though smiling was the furthest thing from her mind. "You like telling people that, don't you? How you take your life plan so seriously. It was one of the first things you said when we met."

"What are you so upset about, Momoko? You have everything you ever wanted. If there's something I've forgotten, just ask. I intend ot do everything I can for you. So let's just stop all this fussing, and start thinking about the future. Unless you see some other way forward?"

Momoko turned to face the wall. her eyes fell on a meter-wide tapestry hanging there. It had taken three months to make it; she remembered the material, specially ordered from a manufacturer in England.

She didn't need Takaaki to tell her how important children were. She wanted them herself, desperately. How many times had she dreamed of sitting in a rocking chair, stitching a patchwork quilt, watching her belly grow larger each passing day? But God, in his mischief, had made that impossible. So she had given up—it wasn't like she'd had a choice—and resigned herself to living without. She had thought her husband would be okay with that.

"I know it might seem silly to you, but can I ask one question?"

"Yes?"

Momoko faced him again, taking a deep breath. "What about your love for me? Whatever happened to that?"

Takaaki flinched, then gradually his smile returned."My love for you hasn't changed a bit," he said. "I can assure you of that. I _do_ still love you."

That was a complete lie, as far as Momoko was concerned. But she smiled and said that was good. She wasn't sure how else to respond.

"Let's go." Takaaki stood and headed for the door.

Momoko glanced at her dresser, thinking about the white powder hidden in a sealed plastic bag in the bottommost drawer on the right.  
_Guess I'll be using that soon,_ she thought, the last glimmer of hope fading beneath the shadow inside her.  
As she followed him out the door, she stared at Takaaki's back, thinking, _I love you more than anything else in this world. That's why your words were like a knife stabbing me in the heart. __That's why you have to die, too._


	2. TWO (part one)

Himeko Shigrone began to suspect something was wrong as the Mashibas came down the stairs. Their smiles were clearly forced- Momoko's in particular.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Takaaki said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. A tough too curtly, he asked her if she heard anything from the Hashimoto's.

"Yukiko left a message saying that they would be here in roughly five minutes." Himeko informed him.

"Guess I'll get the champagne ready then."

"No let me," Momoko said hurriedly. "Himeko would you mind getting the glasses?"

"Of course not."

"I'll set the table then," Takaaki said.

Himeko watched Momoko disappear into the kitchen before she walked over to the tall cupboard against the dining room wall. The cupboard was an antique that had cost somewhere in the neighborhood of three million yen. The glasses inside were all suitably expensive.

Carefully, she took out five champagne flutes: two Baccarat and three Venetian-style. It was customary in the Mashiba household to offer the guests Venetian glasses.

Takaaki was busily setting out placemats for five at the eight-person dining table. He was an old hand at diner parties, and Himeko had gradually picked up the routine.

She arranged the glasses at each place. She heard the sound of running water from the kitchen. She stepped closer to Takaaki.

"Did you say something to her?" Himeko whispered.

"Nothing in particular," he answered without looking up.

"You did talk, though?"

"About what?"

_"About what!?"_ she was going to say when the doorbell chimed.

"They are here," Takaaki called into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I've got my hands full.. Can you get it?" Came Momoko's reply.

"Absolutely," Takaaki said, walking over to the intercom on the wall. Everyone was smiling, though to Himeko it looked forced-as if they were all taking great pains in not disturbing the casual mood. She wondered how people learned this kind of artifice. Surely the skill wasn't inborn; Himeko knew it took Momoko at least a year to blend into this particular scene.

"Your cooking is excellent as always, Momoko," Yukiko Hashimoto exclaimed between mouthfuls of whitefish. "You don't often see a marinade getting the attention it deserves." It was typically Yukiko's role to praise the dish during dinner.

"Of course you're impressed!" her husband Kai said from the seat beside her. "You always just get those mail order instant sauce packets."

"I also make it myself sometimes."

"Aojiso sauce, maybe. That minty stuff."

"So? It's good!"

"I rather like aojiso myself," Momoko chimed in.

"See? And it is good for you as well." Yukiko smiled.

"Please don't encourage her, Momoko." Kai grumbled. "You'll have her smearing that stuff on my steak next."

Everyone laughed except for Kai.

Kai Hashimoto was a lawyer. He was the legal adviser for several companies, including Takaaki Mashiba's. He was also significantly involved in the management of it. The two men had been friends since college.

Kai retrieved a bottle from the wine refrigerator and offered to poor Himeko a glass.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Are you sure? I thought you liked white, Himeko."

"I do, but I've had enough, thanks anyway."

Kai shrugged and poured some for Takaaki instead.

"Are you not feeling well?" Momoko questioned.

"No, I'm fine, really. It's just I have been drinking a lot lately and I do not want to over do it."

"AH, to be young and going out to parties all the time!" Kai exclaimed as he filled Momoko's glass before glancing at his wife and bringing the bottle to his own glass.

"Yukiko's off alcohol for a while, so I'm usually stuck drinking alone."

"Right, right, of course," Takaaki said, his fork stopping in midair. "I suppose you have to abstain, don't you?"

"Unless she wants to drink for two!" Kai said, sloshing his wine a little. "Whatever she eats shows up in the milk, after all."

"How long till you can drink again?" Takaaki asked her.

"About a year the doctor says."

"A year and a half, I'd say," her husband said. "Two years wouldn't hurt. And if you're going that far then you might as well quit all together."

"So I get to take care of the baby and not have a sip for years? Not going to happen. Unless you're planing on taking care of our little prince? Then I might reconsider."

"Fine,fine," Kai said." But at least wait a year. And then take it easy, hmm?"

Yukiko glared at him but her smile quickly returned. She gave the impression that this sort of marital exchange was a pleasant little ceremony that she actually enjoyed. Yukiko Hashimoto had given birth roughly a year ago. It was their first child, and one which they had waited a very long time. Kai was already thirty-two and Yukiko was twenty-five. They fondly described their pregnancy as sliding into home base at the end of the ninth inning.

The gathering tonight was something of an after-the-fact baby shower. It had been Kai's idea, and Momoko had made all the arrangements.

"So, the kid's with your parents tonight?" Takaaki asked.

Kai nodded, "Yep. they told us we could stay out as late as we wanted. Claimed they where actually looking forward to taking care of a child again. Sometimes it's convenient having your parents live nearby."

"Though, to be honest, I'm a little worried," Yukiko admitted."Your mother takes a little _too_ much care of her sometimes, if ya know what I mean. My sister says you should let them cry a little before you go to pick them up."

Himeko stood up from her seat, noticing that Takaaki's glass was empty. "I'll go get you some water."

"There's a bottle of mineral water from the fridge, just bring the whole thing." Momoko told her.

Himeko went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was ginormous, with double doors that opened in the middle. The inside of one door was lined with bottles of mineral water. Himeko plucked one out and returned to the table. As her eyes met Momoko's, Momoko's lips formed the words 'thank you.'

"It must really change your life, having a child," Takaaki was saying.

"Certainly you home life revolves around the kid," Kai replied.

"I should imagine, but doesn't it affect your work, too? They say having a child increases your sense of responsibility. So how about it? Do you find yourself going that extra mile now that you're a daddy?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

Momoko took the bottle of water from Himeko and poured a glass for everyone, a smile on her lips.

"Speaking of which, isn't it your turn next?" Kai said, his gaze shifting from Momoko and Takaaki. "You've been married fro how long, a year now? Aren't you over that newlywed couple thing yet?"

"Honey!" Yukiko swatted her husband's arm. "That's none of our business."

"Fine, fine," Kai said with a forced chuckle. "To each their own, I suppose." He downed the rest of his wine, his eyes tuning to Himeko. "What about you, Himeko? Don't worry," he held up a hand, "I will not ask a single woman anything improper. I was just wondering how things are at the school. Everything going well?"

"So far so good. There's still lots to learn, though."

"Well, you have the best teacher," Yukiko said turning to Momoko. "So are you just leaving everything to Himeko these days?"

Momoko nodded. "I'm afraid I've already taught her everything I know."

"Well, that is very impressive," Yukiko said, smiling at Himeko.

Himeko's expression warmed as she cast her eyes downward. She was sure neither of the Hashimoto's cared much about what she did, they where just trying to find a way to include the younger fifth wheel at the table with two couples in the conversation.

"Which reminds me," Momoko said standing, "I have a present for you two." She fetched a paper bag from behind the sofa and brought it back to the table. When she revealed its contents Yukiko gave out an exaggerated yelp of surprise, covering her mouth with her left hand, the other clutching onto the fabric of her shirt near her heart.

It was an elaborate patchwork bed cover, intricately quilted. It was smaller then the usual size.

"I thought you could use it for the baby's bed," Momoko said. "And when she gets to big for it you can hang it on the wall as a tapestry."

"Oh, it's marvelous!" Yukiko said, an ecstatic smile on her face. "Thank you Momoko! Thank you so very, very, very much!" She clutched the end of the quilt on one hand feeling the fabric. "I'm sure she'll love it! Thanks again."

"That's quite the gift. Don't those take a really long time to make?" Kai asked, facing Himeko for conformation.

"How long _did_ that one take, half a year, maybe?" Himeko asked Momoko. She was only vaguely familiar with the process for making this particular style of quilt.

Momoko furrowed her brows," I don't exactly remember-" she said, then turned her attention to Yukiko "-but I'm glad you like it!"

"Oh, I love it!" Yukiko said. "But I don't know if I should except it. Honey, do you know how expensive these are? A genuine Momoko Mita bedcover goes for a million yen at the gallery in Ginza."

"Whoa," Kai said going a little wide-eyed with genuine surprise that something made out of little bits and pieces of fabric sown together could be so expensive.

"Frankly, I'd never seen her invest so much passion into one of her quilts before," Takaaki informed them. "Even on my days off she'd be sitting on that sofa, working her needles. All day long was an impressive display of dedication."

"I'm just glad I finished it in time," Momoko said quietly.

After dinner the party relocated to the living room, where the men announced they would have some whiskey. Yukiko wondered aloud if she could have some coffee, so Himeko headed back into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll make the coffee," Momoko told them. "Why don't you get some glasses and water for the whiskey? There's some ice in the freezer." Momoko went to the sink and filled the kettle.

By the time Himeko had returned to the living room with a full tray, the topic of conversation changed to gardening. The Mashibas' garden had numerous small outdoor lights placed at clever angles, even at night the various shrubs and potted plants were attractively displayed.

"It must be tough taking care of so many flowers." Kai said.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details," Takaaki replied, "but Momoko does seem to tend to them pretty regularly. There's also a few on the second floor balcony, as well. She waters them every day. I couldn't be bothered myself, but she doesn't seem to really mind. Momoko truly does love her flowers."

Himeko got the impression that Takaaki wasn't particularly interested in the topic of growing things; she was well aware of his disinterest in the natural world.

Momoko brought in the coffee for three back from the kitchen. Only just remembering the whiskey, Himeko hastily began pouring the water.

It was already past eleven when the Hashimotos stared making rumbling about going home.

"Well that was a great feast. And quite a present too!" Kai said standing. "You should come over to our place next time-of course, it's a complete mess with the toddler and all."

"I'll get around to cleaning soon enough," Yukiko said, jabbing her husband in the ribs while also giving Momoko a smile. "You'll have to come over and see our little princess, though she looks a bit like a marshmallow right now."

Momoko assured her that she would definitely come and visit.

It was getting close to the time when Himeko needed to be heading home, too, so she decided to go with the Hashimotos. Kai offered to have their taxi drop her off at her apartment complex.


End file.
